Love is Unexpected
by Sethi
Summary: The story follows twilight with changes and more focus on the OC character and Alice eventually becoming lovers and mates but the hardships that they have to over come to get it.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Unexpected**

AN/Summary: I have no rights to the twilight anything at all I just thought I'd try something that I thought would be a fun plot. It's basically the star crossed love that no one approves of..or do they? Well my this is my first ever fanfiction, so hopefully it's not to agonizing to read. Let me know what you think about it.

AN2: An Alice/OC based story.

**Prologue: **

I'm standing here looking myself over in the mirror my ipod ear phones are plugged into my ears drowning out the entire world. The thought of going back to school after summer is the worst feeling in the world. I love my friends and I love my family but after three months of never having to deal with people acting like total door knobs. I inhaled the cool air coming in from my open window the feeling of my lungs expanding in my rib cage reminding me I'm human and still here. I'm not really used to living on the reservation. I know it wasn't my fault because my dad Billy Black took me in when I was young but sent me off to live with an old family relative. He did this because people found out that my mother was Sue Clearwater. Yeah already a tangled family feeling, my mother cried the day she saw me. Leah hates me and Seth thinks I'm the coolest thing since people learned how to cook.

Why some would ask am I talking about being on the reservation now? Well the people I was staying with the people I had grown up all my life calling mom and dad died. We were in the car there was nothing wrong 65 on the highway and in a second dead stop and fifteen other cars impacting me from what seemed every side of the vehicle. My dad Billy was there when I woke up as was my mom, social services called them while I was unconscious. I spent the summer being juggled between two houses and people hating me and others loving me. My half brother's seem to love me.

I can see so many resemblances' between me and my new found family, my eyes are like Billy's but are a lighter shade. My hair is like Sue's in length and in style it's straight but towards the end has a bit more of a wave to it. I'm tall like my mom and what I'd expect my dad would be. But Jacob is still a little taller than me and my sister Leah is shorter than I am but only a little. I'm more athletic than she is as well, so I have a bit more of a slim figure that is hidden. I close my brown eyes closing as my favorite song comes on for the time being. I start bouncing my head a little bit pushing everything from my head all the doubts.

I jump when a hand touches my shoulders and spin around looking over at the person who dares sneak up on me. I sigh and roll my eyes to find my grinning half brother shaking his head and laughing at me because I apparently dance funny. It was just my dance like no one can see me dance. " Jacob you're such a douche." I smile over at him and grab my back pack pulling it over my left shoulder.

Jacob shakes his head," Yeah well if I wasn't watching out for your scrawny butt we'd both be late and call me crazy but that is not how I plan on starting my sophomore year." He smiled and looked around, " Plus without me you have no friends yet because you prefer to shake it by yourself instead of being the normal girl and having friends." He laughs and pushes me around and tosses me the keys to the truck while he calls out. " Later dad we're going to school."

**Chapter 1: Slip ups lead to new friends.**

I am in the car Jacob and I built over the summer, I'm older than Jacob at the moment I'm seventeen and Jacob is sixteen he has his license but he doesn't like driving nearly as much as I do. I like the way I space out and the reminders of my family well the last memory I have of my parents. I park the truck and we get out Jacob and I as much as I hate relaying on people I just tend to hang out around him and his friends.

I walk with my brother but my ear phones drown out the conversation they are having about girls. Though to be honest the girls in Forks are much more my type than the girls in Main. I feel really weird being here though even now I can tell that there is no difference in people everyone here is very much into our heritage. I feel like I'm missing so much because people are all tied so close to one another here.

I sighed and looked around, my schedule seems a bit messed up but oh well I don't care. I still got a music class, it was the only thing that I wanted was a music class. People may make fun of me but I love playing music and singing and so many things. It was the only thing I could do and I felt somewhat normal. I looked around and kept my eyes on the floor and I nodded my head and looked up to see where I was and realized that people were staring at me.

Fantastic I'm now the freak of nature on top of all of that. I shrugged and walked over to my locker and looked over as Jacob and Embry talked about a girl that walked and paused and shook my head," Come on guys really? She isn't going to go for either of you. First of all you guys are acting like dogs and second off she's like a five." I smile and watch their jaws drop open.

I smile as Jacob shakes his head," Have I ever mentioned how much I honestly love you for being so openly gay about everything?" I roll my eyes," Thanks but I don't do labels I just fall in love with whom ever I fall in love with. I just happen to really really prefer the female gender to the male."

It really made more sense to me but people really didn't see me being into girls so it was always a good time to surprise everyone. My mother and father that are dead loved me and Billy and Sue seem to be overall accepting about it. But I guess I really don't know them so I guess I really don't know it they support me or not.

I push off of my locker and walk over to where the gym class was. " Jacob you better save me a seat at lunch you annoyance." I laughed and shook my head as he called back to me that he loved me too. I know it's wrong of me to think about maybe skipping the first day of school but I just felt so isolated here like I had to embrace everything that was of this tribe. I loved it but I also loved the variety of people that weren't on reservation. They went to La Push all the time, that was where I learned the stories of the tribe. I had to admit that the people here had some really cool stories.

I walked to my gym class and did everything in my power not to look up or to the sides of me while I changed, yes I was a lesbian and yes I loved the fact that I was in a room that gave me access to women that were changing. But lets face it, it was hard to admit that I was checking people out and it was going to be messy so I just closed my eyes. I finished getting dressed and walked over to the main gym. I happily went and started to play basketball with the people I was assigned to be on a team with which luckily for me I was on Quil's team so I at least knew someone.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, " Quil I've told you that I really really can't deal with you hitting on me when I'm into people who don't have a male appendage." I smiled and passed the ball a bit more forcefully into his abdomen. He laughed and called out " yeah well you should really give that appendage a shot at making your world turn upside down." I stuck my tongue out and shook my head," The thought alone makes me want to slit my wrists or puke uncontrollably." I smiled at him and shot a two pointer.

First period was done rather quickly and I was a bit put out by it. But then I was sent to my math class which was so easy it was sad I just couldn't even believe they put me in such an easy class. But than again math was always one of my stronger subjects. I looked around and bit my lip something about this place was different. Like there were people and many of them thought that the old stories were just stories. But there were things around that got me thinking that maybe things like being decedents from wolves weren't necessarily a folk tail. Everyone was always in a pack no one was ever alone.

I pushed those thoughts from my mind as I walked into my history class that wasn't like your average history class. It was much more focused on the history of the tribe and other tribes. But it wasn't horrible it wasn't really my favorite class but it was fine. I went to my fourth period that was chemistry it wasn't easy but it wasn't hard either so it was going to be a class that I was at least going to have to pay attention to. I looked over at smirked I had Embry in that class which meant that the boy was going to come and tease me and bug me until I gave him answers to our homework.

The day literally felt like it was going by faster than anything because I really never talked to people I just sat in class took in what was expected of me. I wasn't expecting anyone to talk to me or even be remotely interesting in me, the whole truth was no one wanted to talk about the bad things that happened to people when Billy and Sue got drunk one night and made very stupid choices. Well now I was here and wasn't feeling all that welcome.

I walked through the lunch line and piled my try high I ate like I never ate anything ever. I was always like that a bottomless pit that was constantly eating. I walked over to the table with Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul. Paul is an annoying jerk. He sometimes doesn't know what to do with his hands. He has girls but he has eyes to make a girl feel about the most uncomfortable as possible. He's felt me up a few times without my permission and other things that make me want to rip him to pieces but lets face it he's build and he uses those assets to the best of his gross ability.

I smile at my brother and friends and sit down," you know I'm pretty sure that I'm going to die like literally die from having to be the only girl that sits around you boys." I shook my head and then my little brother Seth comes and sits next to me. " Well long time no see you freaky sister." I roll my eyes at him and shrug my shoulders eating and shudder at the look that Paul is giving me. He's always been a very angry person. I tried to brush him odd and find something else to focus on. " Liking your day?" I ask hoping to start up some sort of conversation.

The boys all say in unison. "No!" I look around and shrug, " Well my day is alright I suppose. I only have two more periods and we are done." I smiled and looked around trying to think of why they wouldn't like their days. " Oh god don't tell me some of you found out you're sleeping with your cousins.' I teased them and they all broke out laughing and shaking their heads at that comment," You know you should really give us a bit more credit. " I look over at Jacob and nod. He's just trying to make me feel like part of the tribe but I feel so alone in these few moments. I just sigh and look around and then start to eat along with the boys.

Lunch is over far too soon and I find my long legs taking me to the English class I'm in, for fifth period. I really dislike it and I just sighed a little bit and just yawned a little bit. I am find myself in my assigned seat all to quickly and pull out my ipod and shove the ear buds into my ear hitting play on the ipod and listening to some Jason Derulo. My mind starts to drift off to what if things like humans being descendants from wolves could be real. If things like that were true than what else is in life.

I'm brought out of my perfect serenity by the bell. I let out a very long sigh and finally turn off the ipod looking around the room. The teacher turns off the lights to show a power point of what is going to be covered and three seconds after the lights are turned off I find myself drifting in and out of consciousness that is until the teacher asks me a question that I wasn't in consciousness to hear. So I look around dumb founded," Could you repeat that?" I ask looking over at the man a bit worried that he is going to call me out on the carpet for sleeping. He repeats himself asking what my favorite kind of genre of book I like and I think about it and say," I like fiction." I said and shrugged my shoulder as he moved on to another victim.

Finally the bell rings and I stand up and practically do anything and everything possible to run out of the class as soon as possible. Finally I run to t he music wing and make my self at home. I look around and smile going over to the piano and start playing a melody that I'd created by accident one day. I was stuck at the country club with my parents not Billy or Sue but my parents and they were busy playing a game of couples tennis so I sat down at the grand Piano and ended up getting my first job as a pianist for the country club. I looked up at the director came in and said he was going to start doing musical tests to see which choir and band he'd put everyone in. I relaxed a little knowing I had a couple of people that would go before me.

I looked over at the girl sitting next to me. " Hey I'm Avery." I told her my name finally and she nods her head," Yeah I know who you are everyone knows who you are Avery." I let a small blush start to form on my cheeks. I shrug and look forward until finally she sighs," I'm Kendall Yankton." She shrugged her shoulders," my mother is part of the tribe as am I but my father isn't." She explained and I just nodded my head. I was happy that she just decided to talk to me she was cute she really didn't seem to be my type of girl for more than a friend but I'd be happy to have one friend that wasn't of the male gender. I shrugged and we started to talk happily about our experiences with people thinking they know what they are talking about but really they have no idea what to say.

I was called for my test and walked into the room and started doing everything and he shrugged his shoulders," I haven't known you that long but welcome to the Wolverines." That was the highest ranked choir/band they had here. I was really excited. I heard the bell and grabbed my things and started for my locker so I could break out of this place. It wasn't horrible but I was thinking about asking to go to school with the pale faces.

...

AN:Well let me know if you think I should keep going or not. Thanks so much for taking the time to read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just like a zombie**

It's been a full couple of months and school on the reservation is almost torture to me. My best 'girl' friend Kendall she's the exact opposite of me. She is constantly wanting to shop forbid getting dirty because that is apparently a sin. So instead of going home after school with Jacob she pulls me to her car which is a small beat up Saturn.

She closed her eyes and looked over at me saying," Well we're hanging around together so you're going to have to start looking at least a little more put together, less emo or lonerish. " I rolled my light brown eyes and looked around and shook his head," I'm not into labels and I like the way I look." I smiled and she just gave me a defeated sigh and then she unlocked her car and I laughed and got into the passenger seat with ease. I looked out the window and then pulled the seatbelt across my chest going back to looking straight ahead and relaxing into the seat.

We drove the radio was on so it wasn't an awkward silence. I don't deal with silence well it puts me on edge and make me fidget because all of my thoughts come out. I keep myself very quiet looking out as trees pass by I lean forward seeing a flash of purple amongst the green," Did you see that?" I ask amazed but just as fast as I saw it there was no sign of anything. Kendall looked over at me and shook her head," Your head is in the clouds Avery I hope you know that." She laughs a little bit and looked around the streets as we entered town. I really couldn't believe that we were going into Forks just to look at some small stores that occupied the town. Though we both knew we were going to get some books from the used book store and food so we could go to the small café in town. Kendall was very into the reading and sipping coffee next to fire. She went three or four days out of the week. My best friend is a nerd and I felt weird just sitting there just to talk and sip hot chocolate because I didn't like coffee.

She finally parked the car and I sighed unbuckling my sleep," My head is on my neck which is on my shoulders which is connected to many other body related parts leading to my feet and my feet and firmly planted on the ground." I smiled pulling out the logical side of me. She seemed really annoyed and turned her back towards me and she walked off toward the second hand book store. I stuck my tongue out at her," I'll be over here." I call after her and the only thing I have to understand it that she waves a dismissive hand brushing me off. I sigh and pull my ipod out and smile and the song Domino fills my ears.

I bob my head to the music and keep my eyes closed and I open them just in time to spin around and almost completely avoid running into someone. I start to fall back my weight working against me as my body starts to fall back and in an instant someone's gloved hand is gripping my wrist and holding me in this position. The breath in my chest finally releases and the air comes out fast. I look over at the girl and she's short. Her hair is brown and her eyes are golden or was seems to be gold. The blond she is with is glaring at me and I am pulled up right.

I gain my barring again and feel my arm drop to my side," I'm uh- I'm sorry I guess I let the music get the better of me." I say biting my lower lip the blond girl's eyes go wide and puts herself between myself and the woman that had just saved me from falling. "Yeah well you are nothing but an insignificant human being that just needs to go and die in a whole." My eyes narrow my fist clenches," Yeah well not my fault something crawled up your tight ass and died up there."

The girl that saved me lets out a laugh and her gold eyes seemed to have darkened they are almost fully black," Your eyes change." I say amazed at it and move to look closer but the blond uses her shoulder and brushes past me pulling the girl with her. I looked over at waved at the girl who was still staring at me. It gave me a chill that had me shuddering all the way down to my toes. I didn't really understand why I wanted to know her but I did.

I walked through the store and bought some food and then walked over to the café where Kendall was already in our usual spot and she was reading her book. I sighed really wanting to know the girl I just well sort of met. I really walk over to my friend and sit down," These pale faces can be kind of weird and…rude." She looked up from her book a moment before taking a sip of her vanilla latte. " Yeah well lets face it these pale faces are freaks and enjoy making every other living being feel bad because we're hotter than they are. " I let out a friendly laugh and look into the flames for a while before I get up and go to the register fishing 5.75 from my pocket for a hot chocolate only to be told that it's been taken care of. I find it really weird but I wait and they hand it over and on the cup is a number with the name Alice written above it. Needless to say I'm now very very confused about today. I let out a long sigh and go towards the fire again.

_Meanwhile….. _

I was walking with Rose like we did everyday after school hitting the town to look at things before having to go home and feed. I was listening to her rant about how much she truly hated all humans and it was an incessant rant that I hated listening to. Where I wasn't always happy about being what I am I didn't just out right hate myself like Rose and Edward did. I love my family but sometimes they are just to much to deal with. We start walking toward the second hand book store until I see this girl she's sort of dancing to a song in her ipod and she's good at it. She's cute in everything that she is doing and that is when the wind picks up and her sent drifts over to me. My skin feels like it's on fire and I want her so bad. She spins to avoid hitting Rose and she grazes her and she starts to fall back and out of sheer instinct I reach out and grab her wrist.

I can feel her heart beating through my gloves and I hunger for her. I need her to be near me I have to have her. I drop my hand and in a split second Rose is between me and this beautiful tanned beauty. _HOLD IT ALICE! You're with Jasper. You love Jasper. But not like how I've just desired and want and need this tanned being. But I'm straight. Oh god I'm loosing control._ I feel rose insult the girl and I growl at her and then I'm being pulled away from her. I look over my right shoulder to see her waving and I feel a smirk pull at the corners of my lips. My eyes oh no I let them change in front of her. " Rose what did I just do?" I asked afraid of the answer.

Rose was quiet for a very long time and she said," Alice…I think you just found your mate. " She stated a matter of factly," No. Jasper is my mate he has to be my mate." I said and found myself walking with her. But no longer than thirty minuets I see the beauty in the café window and I walk in and pay for whatever the girl could want and tell them what to put on the cup. Then I walk out my eyes turning fully black so I move quickly but not too quick still wanting to appear human. I push the thought of the need and want of her blood and just walk with Rose until we get to the car. We get into the car and I drive faster than ever just needing to put the distance between myself and the girl.

…

I lay in my bed and star at the ceiling my ear phones in I can't hear anything nor do I want too. But from the vibrations I can feel coming from the hard wood floors Jake is home and Billy is also home. I pull my ipod from my side I don't have a cell phone but I did download and app for the ipod a while ago. I grabbed the coffee cup and type in her number it's been a full four days since I've seen her. I bite my lower lip afraid to say anything and finally I just type to her. _' Hey. It's Avery I think you paid for my hot chocolate a couple days ago.'_

I wait a moment and hit send and then go back to letting the song Gives you Hell by all American rejects fills my ears. I am really nervous and I look over at my brother he has a cell phone I used to have a cell phone but Billy just hasn't gotten the chance to take me to get one and get on his plan. I just sigh and look up at the poster. There is a woman from Blue crush 2 staring back at me. My room is covered in movie and band posters.

Maybe I really am being weird I can't want to be friends with someone just because they saved me from falling or she just seemed different. Just then I hear something in my ears that is not my song and I look down and Alice has texted me back already. I read it in my head over and over. '_**It's about time you texted me. It's nice to meet you Avery. I'm really sorry about how my sister treated you the other day. She's just very protective of the family.' **_ I smile and read over the message a couple of more times before I just let out a small sigh.

I finally text her back,' _Oh and here I thought I was special and had the warmest place in her icey heart.' _ Before I really think it through I've already sent it and oh shit she's going to take it the wrong way and I'm going to be stuck in an awkward position and oh no. I sighed and looked around the room. I mentally smack myself and take my ear phones out and Jacob comes in and says," Dinner is ready."

I sigh and turn my ipod off and leave it on my bed that is still made I can't function unless my bed is made every morning people think it's weird. I smile and walk out looking to see my father," Hello Billy." I smile and sit down with him and I just can't help but see the flash of hurt flash across his eyes. I feel bad I know he wants me to call him dad but I just feel really weird. I feel like I've been a zombie for the last couple of months doing exactly what is asked of me. I go where they tell me and they talk to me but I suppose a lot of that is my fault seeing as I don't want talk much I mean I talk to my brother's more than anything and even then I don't have any terms of endearment to them. I'm pulled from my thoughts when Billy says," I wish you'd just call me dad or something. Avery you are my daughter." He takes a bite and sighs," Tonight is your mother's night she would like you to be over there right after dinner."

I sighed I hated being carted between the two of them. " Why did you guys have me. I feel like a zombie walking dead the much more unwanted being ever to walk this planet." I sighed and started to eat not looking over at Jacob who was just staring at me like I was the worlds scariest person. " We all love you Avery." He said and I rolled my eyes there was a reason I kept my ear phones in. It was so I never had to deal with people no one really enjoyed my presence. But I let out a very long sigh and just kept eating. I really found myself wondering what would happen if I asked if I could go to school off the reservation. I know they'd be mad but I was getting so done with all of this. It was just hard to live up to these types of standards.

I finished eating and took my plate to the kitchen cleaning it. I walked into my room and started packing my things. I looked over at my ipod and there was a notification that said new text. I opened it and it was Alice she had actually texted me back. "_**That is the funniest thing ever. Rose has a cold heart I don't think anyone not even her boyfriend holds a warm spot in her heart."**_

At that I laughed a little bit and texted back," _Wow. That is kind of sad. So I take it you go to the local Forks high school" _I sent the text and finished packing and pulled on a hat that just had my hair pinned in place. I walked out of my room one ear phone it. I smiled at my brother who was working on his homework. "I'll miss you I'll see you in the morning bright and early." He stood up and enveloped me into a big bear hug and I smiled a little bit he made me feel like at least one person it the family was grateful I was around. I walked over to the living room," Hey Billy I'm going over to Sue's house. So I guess I'll see you in a couple of days?" I asked him not really sure as to what I was supposed to do. He motioned for me to come close and I did and he hugged me. It caught me a little off guard but it was nice to know he was around.

I sighed and looked down at my ipod made that weird noise again in my ear and I looked at it amazed and smiled a little bit seeing the text message that read," _**I've gone for what seems like forever. What about you ever been to that high school?" **_I bite my lip and shake my head.

"_I've been to public school but over the summer I moved up here and now go to school on the reservation and have never felt more isolated ever in my life." _ I sent it and the grabbed the keys calling over my shoulder," I'll see you later boys." I smiled and got into the truck and then looked around I'm really happy the girl is texting me. I drive over to my mother's house and park on the road and walk into the house. I walk to my room which is in between Leah's and Seth's. I hear them Leah is beating Seth in a video game and Seth isn't taking it too well. I just lean against my door for a moment until Sue came in and smiled hugging me. " Hey there honey it's great to see you." She said happily.

She was nice enough I know she hates the fact that I'm gay and I'm pretty sure with two parents who are so strong willed I'm going to be screwed." I sighed and tried to fight the yawns back." I smiled and looked over at the woman and waited for her to leave. Once she took her leave I went to looking at my phone where I saw the girl had texted me. I liked her she was a lot of fun to text and slowly we are getting to know one another. Her text read," _**Well that sucks why don't ask to come and hang at the local school you will like it more than the private school."**_

I laughed and shook my head she seemed to like being playful which is always a good time over text message. "_ I'll look into it but I'm not going to promise everything both of them feel very strongly. They wont be easy to convince."_ I smiled and walked over to my bed and laid down. This was becoming way way to much fun. I was afraid of it being taken away.

Next thing I know my younger brother is bursting into my room and jumping on top of me. " You're finally here. Gosh you really took forever to get here." He gave me a very hard time. I shrugged it off and looked over at him. " From the sounds of it you are the sorest looser to ever walk the planet." I teased him and he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders like it really wasn't that big of a deal. I laughed a little bit and looked over as Leah pretty much blew me off," ooo someone took their super pissed off pills today." He hit my shoulder playfully and I shrugged.

I checked my phone a lot the rest of the night hoping she'd just text me back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: False intentions**

It's been weeks since I started texting Alice She was something of a mystery yet she was everything I could ever want as a girlfriend. Yeah I'm thinking of things like that there should be a rule that says I shouldn't ever be allowed to flirt with a girl that isn't from the reservation. She says that she wants to see me and I really believe her and I mean I want to see her too I mean we skype when we can and text nonstop but I want to see her. But for some reason she's been reluctant to see me.

But maybe things will get better. I'm walking through school right now my hood is up and I'm ignoring the world I was drilled today about my father's family history and I have no idea what is going on. Embry is a year younger than me and I have to admit he's probably my best friend. I know he has a small crush on my but I know there is no way that it's going to happen. I look down at my ipod and see the text and smirk a little bit. " **You should meet me for coffee today**." I look down and read the text message like four times before reality set in.

I smile and reply," Sure. I'll meet you for coffee. Maybe you can talk me into transferring schools for next semester." I send it I've been talking to Sue and Billy and they both really don't think it's the greatest idea because they want me to be with people with the same heritage and have a chance to really get the meaning of everything. I don't know why Billy, Sue and Harry are so against me going to that school but I need to. I just feel so isolated being out here all the time all the same people all the same hatred I just need them to see I've adapted to so much for them even now. The least they could do is let me go to where I wanted to. I sighed and just shook my head. Jacob came up behind me and pocked my sides," Hey!" I yelled with a laugh shaking my head.

He laughed at me and shook his head," Are you still wanting to go to school with the pale faces?" he asked me and I just looked at him like he was really weird I mean what did he have against the pale faces but he never grew up off the reservation. I looked around and shook my head," I want to transfer after vacation I know it's weird but I just can't I just don't want to be here I mean I've moved up here Jake I've juggled from house to house and dealt with the fact that I'm never going to have a normal ever again." I sighed and looked down and leaned my head against his shoulder," Jake why are you and everyone else so against it?" He was quiet as we walked to the next classes.

I was worried he was just going to get really pissed off but finally they started to talk to me." It's not that they hate the idea of you going but you know the stories how we're apparently descendants from wolves. Avery wolves aren't beings that go about things alone and the thing is, is you are like some kind of wrong doing. I mean dad and Sue had a thing and that resulted in you and so they got rid of the problem and then seventeen years later here you are. The whole tribe is horrified at you for being here reminding Sue of her betrayal and our dad's back stabbing people think it's hard for the community and closeness of everyone to believe that we are reminded that our lives here in a pack are so far from perfect. "

Jack kept explaining but I completely checked out after he said that I was just a reminder of how much of a burden I was. I sight and shook my head," Jake find your own ride home. I'll get there eventually." I said and slammed by locker door shut. I hated him in that moment and he knew it he called after me," I'm sorry." I just shook my head and grabbed my bag throwing it over my shoulder and shooting Alice a text. " I can't hang out with you today some stuff happened I've been pretty pissed off so lets try tomorrow or when ever you can just let me know." I turned my ipod off and walked to my car getting in it with speed and ease.

I buckled my seatbelt and started toward Forks I just didn't want to be on this stupid reservation anymore. I didn't see my ipod light up with the constant picture that I had assigned to Alice. I didn't know people could call my ipod. But I just looked around and pulled off the road when I came to the space where I saw purple when we were going so fast. I stopped and parked the car it was hidden I knew no one could see it. I didn't want to cry I didn't want to be here I just wanted to cry and kick and just scream. But instead of acting like the four year old I wanted to be right now I just started to walk through the woods. Smelling the wonderful smells of the various trees and grasses the sights of lush green and everything it was a very nice sight and I found myself getting lost.

I found my way from the woods and came to a very high cliff it was beautiful and was something that really got me to think about everything. I hated everything that was going on. I sat down under a tree over looking the ocean. It was the prettiest sight I'd seen in a while. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head and then I looked around. I curled up and slept under the tree still not seeing the numerous text messages coming in. I ended up loosing my grip on reality as I just slept.

_**Mean While!**_

I sat in class and looked down at my phone smiling when she said she'd love to hang out. Jasper looked at me and smiled shaking his head feeling how happy I was. I stopped and looked over at him and tried to find something else to focus on. I closed my eyes and finished pretending to eat. I hated that Jasper was trying so hard and even now I was having a hard time believing that him and I were going to be together the rest of our lives when I was simply becoming a giddy school girl just by texting her. I stood up and walked over throwing my things away. I wanted to see her and I wanted my husband well Jasper I wanted Jasper to leave me alone. I walked out and headed toward my history class. I was walking out of my history when I got more a text message.

My eyes kept going over the text message. She looked around and bit her lower lip and went to text the girl who didn't answer. I called her when I could and then sent a bunch of text messages. I don't know why I was so into her and needing to know where she was and what was wrong. But she didn't answer and it bothered me but I just inhaled and exhaled. I knew there was a lot going on in her life. I was suddenly annoyed with the fact that I couldn't see the one person I wanted. I walked with Emmet and Rose and Jasper. Edward was already waiting for us. I stood next to the car when a vision hit me. I stopped and Jasper stood behind me and kept talking.

When I came back Edwards eyes went wide looking at me and I shook my head at him. "Can you drop me off?" I asked him hoping he wouldn't push it he just nodded. Everyone just looked at them but she couldn't tell them she saw the future and Jasper was with a girl that wasn't me and I was with Avery. This scared me but made me want to be in the girl's presence. I knew I would find her I just took out my phone and texted her again. But as we drove there still wasn't anything from her. I looked around and finally they stopped," I'll be home later." I said and Jasper gave me a kiss and I just let him. I closed my door and watched them drive off. I didn't need to breath but I inhaled and let it out with a loud huff. What was I doing? I walked along and stopped seeing the car.

I walked over to the car and instantly I could smell her, her smell made my cold skin feel like it was on fire. I wanted her so bad, I shook my head and kept my nose searching for her needing her to be around. I ended up running and then I heard it. I could hear her breathing, it was slow and steady her smell scent was getting stronger. I slowed my running and pushed through some of the trees and then I saw her. She was laying on the ground under a tree looking out over the ocean. She was asleep and I just stood there and watched her and couldn't help but feel the need of wanting to bite her in that moment.

I walked over to her and sat next to her it wasn't sunny out so there was nothing to worry about. I moved my gloved hand and touched her shoulder. "Avery…" I said in a soft voice but it was enough to wake her up and she had puffy eyes that lead me to believe that she was crying or forcing herself not to cry. I felt protectiveness over her and wanting to make her smile and make her feel better.

_**Mean while**_

I slept and I was fine with sleeping and very happy because for once I wasn't stuck with people who hated having my being there. I heard someone saying my name and touching my shoulder. I woke up and jumped about three feet in the air. "Hey." How'd you find me?" I was scared in a second but I just looked around and bit his lip and yawned a little bit putting a bit of distance between myself and her. "Alice. I just I'm sorry I had to cancel today I really didn't want to have to do that I just there was some things that happened and I can't just I can't be on the reservation today and I didn't want you to see me like this."

I felt ashamed in that moment that the girl was able to find me and stuff. I bit my lower lip looking at her I wanted to hug her and smile and just be happy that she came and found me. I looked over as she spoke. "I needed to see you. You were really upset and weren't answering me. You're my friend my very best friend and I needed to make sure that you were okay and I just I needed to see for myself that you were okay." I listened to her and shrugged my shoulders," You are a fantastic friend Alice."

I smiled the sound and the taste of Alice's name lingering on my lips. She seemed to be drawn to me and I was drawn to her. "I'm stuck here with my family Sue wants me to be her daughter and Billy wants me to be his little girl and I'm not I mean they are biologically my parents but neither of them wanted to take care of me they just sent me away. Then I'm supposed to give everything up just for them to be happy. Jake pretty much confirmed that everyone on the reservation hates my guts and they don't understand me because I don't act like one of the tribe." I sighed and shook my head fighting back all the pain. "Alice I need to stay at your house tonight please?" I was pretty much begging her to let me stay.

Alice seemed to be listening and a little pissed off about everything in my story she didn't really know the whole story and I wasn't about to tell her what really happened why I came here and everything. I just sat there a moment as she thought everything through and she nodded her head, "Avery you can stay at my house tonight but only tonight then you'll go home and tell them that they are going to compromise with you." She said to me and I looked at her a bit confused about what she was talking about. Then she continued," Tell them you are going to go to Forks high school and you'll try and start calling them mom and dad and being their daughter. But they have to be willing to let you do things you want as well."

I hated the thought and she said I could stay the night so that was all I was focusing on right now. I closed my eyes and then looked out at the ocean," I…Alice I don't know what I'm supposed to do." I said and looked around scared of what could happen. Maybe they would just kick me out and I would never have to deal with people. It'll just blow up in my life and I'm not sure I'm willing to give up all of the things I've finally gotten back. Alice could tell I was thinking hard or I was feeling distressed and nervous. She rested a gloved hand on me and looked at me," Avery calm down, you're not alone anymore you have me and my family will happily support you if your family doesn't and it'll all come out in a fantastic time. Just breath and calm down." She smiled at me and for some reason I just calmed down nodding my head.

Alice and I laid in that spot for what seemed like hours we talked and laughed and just had a good time. Time seemed to stop with Alice and I loved every second of this. I looked around and stood up," Wow I'm really hungry." I looked over at the girl and she nodded," well come on we'll go home and my mom or I can whip something up." I looked over at her and nodded. I wanted to touch her and I could feel her eyes going over my body and I just walked with her. I just really didn't want to ever go without her after a day like today. I looked around and smiled at the green trees. We walked together and I was having a hard time seeing in the dark. My heart jumps as Alice lets out a laugh as she asks," Wow you sure you're not blind?" She smiled over at me.

I shake my head and shake my head," No I'm not blind I'm just not used to being out in the dark and having to navigate myself through the dark woods." I smiled over at her and after a couple of wrong turns we were finally at my truck. She smiled and got in and buckled her seat belt. I buckled mine and started the truck I started to drive as she gave me directions to her house. I pulled up to her amazing house it was huge and insane and so open and beautiful even in the dark. I looked over at her. "Can I use your phone? I should probably call Billy or Sue let them know that I'm safe" She smiled and handed me her phone. "Don't take long Avery or I'll be worried that you ran away." She teased me and I shook my head she was different and I wanted to know her. I didn't want to hurt her I wanted to keep her happy.

She walked into her house and I saw the entire family well the top of their heads talking. I just turned back and dialed Billy's number. It rang four times and then he answered the phone. "Hello?" He asked and I bit my lip scared to admit that I was very wrong in running away. I let out a sigh," Hey Billy. It's me." He sounded worried, "Avery Black where the hell have you been your mother and I have been worried sick." I let him go on and on and finally it was my turn to talk," Billy I'm safe I'm spending the night at a friends house. I just needed to get away. We need to talk tomorrow you, me, and Sue." I paused and started after a moment," Jake said that I'm a mistake and he's right in a way. I'm glad I'm alive but I've spent my life being raised differently. So we need to talk and I don't want you to shoot me down and we all just need to talk." I said," I'll be in school tomorrow I just need tonight to gather my thoughts. I love you dad. I just I need some time to cool off and to figure out what I want." He said he loved me and he'd call Sue and we'd get together tomorrow. I wish I wasn't so nervous about the whole thing but Alice was right it was what I needed to do. Now I just needed to get Sue and Billy to see that I wasn't like every kid on the reservation.

I let out a sigh and sat in my car for a moment weighing if I should just leave Alice's house and walk away. But she seemed to know that I would think that and warned me not to. I unbuckled the set belt and slid out of the car. I stood on the ground and closed the car door. I bit my lip and held Alice's phone and walked over to the door knocking on it so they knew that I was there I watched as Alice smiled and skipped down the stairs.

…

**AN: _Alright well if you're reading the third chapter and have read from chapter one…I'm going to ask for some feed back. I want to know if you think I should keep it going. I think if I get at least one person's thoughts than I'll decide to continue now that the holiday's are over I plan on updating more. So I'd like to hear what you guys think if you think it's going alright I'll take some conditions and everything. So yeah I'd be very very grateful. Thank you. =)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**AN: PLEASE review chapters ! Thanks! Thanks for the advice from the one review it's great! I am really going to think about everything you suggested!**

I sighed and looked at the phone there was a picture in the background that was of Alice and Jasper. I felt my heart sink into my stomach or jump into my throat it was really hard to know that even though I've been talking to her for what feels like forever she never mentioned him. I was about to leave the phone on the step and just walk away from this entire situation I wasn't someone who liked to get my heart broken or break other people's hearts. I sighed and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. I shifted my wait from my left to my right and then the door was opened. Alice had changed and she was in her pajama's I felt my mouth open and my eyes scan her body. Until I saw the smile of her perfect lips when I finally realized what I was doing openly and shook my head pulling myself together. " My parents aren't happy about me staying the night and want me home very early tomorrow morning."

Alice's smirk disappeared and she looked a bit upset about it but she didn't seem to let it show very long she just motioned for me to come it. I realized that she really wasn't into physical contact I assumed everyone else in the family was the same way but I also found it kind of weird how in the world was I supposed to not want to touch her. I shook my head pushing every thought from my head that I could ever be with the woman that stood before me in yoga pants that hugged her lower body in all the right laces they were loose but they still showed a lot of her toned legs and nice rear. Her long sleeved shirt was tight against her and I just couldn't stop looking at her. That was until I heard the family upstairs and pots and pans clanking and then the smell hit my and my mouth started to water wanting food so bad.

"Avery this is my home its so just make yourself at home you can leave your coat and your shoes down here." She started toward the stairs and I took the sweat shirt off and my shoes leaving me in a nice t-shirt that hugged my body as I followed her she smiled. "Hey guys this is my new friend Avery. Avery this is my wonderful and some what crazy family." She said and looked around and bit her lip as everyone filed into the room. "Okay so this is my father well adoptive father, Carlisle Cullen he as you may know is a doctor in Forks." She said and smiled at him," My mother Esme Cullen she's just about the best mother ever." The brown haired woman looked over at her and she smiled and leaned back into the man that I now knew was Carlisle they were cute. "This is Emmett he's really sweet though he's kind of weird. Rosalie is my sister and she is with Emmett. That is Edward he is more keep to himself he is currently single." I stared at her she couldn't possibly think I was straight could she. Though Edward did seem to smirk and I fought the eye roll I wanted to give him. "Finally." Alice drew me from my thoughts," This is Jasper my boyfriend." In that moment my world stopped.

I nodded my head fighting the urge to tell her that her family was insane and that this was a bit too weird for me to digest all in one moment. But in a fake way I just nodded flashing a smiled," Wonderful to meet all of you." No one moved to welcome me and I've never felt less wanted well that was a lie. I smiled at them as they smiled at me. But the timed buzzer went off and I was thankful for the relief. I wrapped my arms around my torso and looked over at the tall blond who was glaring daggers at me and Jasper who looked at me with a pained expression. "Uh…Alice where's the bathroom?" I asked I just wanted to get out of the room. So I came up with and excuse. She pointed down the hall. "First door on the right." She smiled and bounced a little bit. I just went in the direction she was pointing.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door and locked it,' _well this really sucks. I'm crushing on a girl that has a boyfriend who is her adopted brother and in a house were I'm basically the outsider and she tried to set me up with her other brother. This is so fucked up I really wish I could just run away and never look back at this town. I don't want to be rude but maybe I can just eat and go straight to bed.' _ I ran the water filling my hands and splashing my face. I turned the water off and grabbed the towel and could hear the voices in the room. 'How dare you Alice she's not going to be able to handle this? The second she leaves she's going to tell everyone what goes on. She's one of the people from La Push.' I shook my head and couldn't believe the things that were being said until a voice rung out I'm sure it wasn't Alice but the other female. 'Rose she's a wonderful girl and seems to just need a friend and if Alice wants to befriend her than so be it.' " Esme this is our place where we get to be what we are! With her hear we'll never get that." 'Shush dear she'll hear you.' I sighed gosh this is weird. I leaned back against the sink for a while and just tried to come up with a reason as to why I'd need to leave.

I was taken from my thoughts when there was a knock on the door and Alice's voice following it. " Avery dinner is ready." She said and I rolled my eyes fan fucking tastic I thought to myself and then finally I walked over unlocking the door. I pulled it open and there she was just smiling with her hip popped out to the side. She was so cute and yet I couldn't feel anything with her. I nodded at her. " What are we having? I really don't care I'm starving." I smirked and shrugged my shoulders and then walked out making sure to keep my distance so she was away from me. I was going to treat this like she was Leah. My family no touching, no sneaking glances at her was a no. Talking was okay but only when she initiated it.

" Soup and grilled cheese." She said and bounced into the kitchen. Rose rolled her eyes and turned on her heel leaving the house Emmett getting up from the couch and running after her like the good boyfriend. Edward was no where to be seen and then Jasper came over and kissed Alice and I sighed and ignored everything walking over to the kitchen Esme was reading a book and I sat and started to eat and I looked around " Am I the only person eating?" I asked. Esme looked up and smiled.

" Yes dear, we all ate earlier this evening and you were on the phone outside Alice ate two sandwiches so really it was only you. Sorry it's not much we were going to go shopping tomorrow so this was all we had left." She said and folded the corner of her page and looked at me. " So Alice tells me that you are having a hard time with your family Avery. Would you care to talk to me about it maybe?" She looked over at me like I was her new favorite person and I couldn't help but want to tell her everything but I sighed.

" I'm sorry Esme, If I talked about it again I'd just start crying and I'm not really into being a weak person. It just doesn't suit me very well. But maybe tomorrow before I leave." I assured her I saw the pain in her eyes and I bit my lip just lowering my eyes to my soup and grilled cheese and started to stuff my face so I wouldn't have to talk. I could only hope and wish that my 'friend' would come to my rescue so for once I could just go to bed and sleep off all the pain that was still building inside me. I just wanted to feel like I belonged somewhere and so far the only place I felt like I belonged was in the woods. I thought about the feeling of peace and perfectness I felt while I walked well ran through the woods. I loved to play music and dance and other than doing those things the woods made me feel so at home. I felt the smile tug at my lips until I heard Alice's voice.

"Avery?" She looked down at me and bit her lower lip and looked at me like she was worried yet content with the fact that I was looking at her. " You drifted off there. Where did you go? I mean you looked happy. I mean are you okay? Oh um I mean. I don't know." She looked down at her hand and I could see her getting a little bit more bashful than she was funny and cute and '_what the hell Avery she has a boyfriend get over it. Just get over it focus just focus on getting something that has nothing to do with the bubbly, beautiful, perfect. Alice I can't focus on Alice.' _ That was all I was thinking in that moment.

I yawned and shrugged my shoulders," I don't know really I think I'm just really tired and need to get to bed or something." I faked it and that was all I wanted was to get rid of the awkwardness. I just wanted to hide under the covers get up early and leave. I didn't want to be in the same house as Alice knowing she was with Jasper. Esme was already taking my dishes. Telling me that it was about time for bed and I just nodded my head and stood up Alice was smiling and my face just didn't move I wasn't happy I was because she was closer to me but it was hard. I wanted Alice but I wanted her to want me and she didn't and it was a lot harder for me to accept it than I was hoping it would. I usually was okay with just being around a straight girl but god I wanted to stop thinking. I followed Alice she was humming and I was just off in my own thoughts. She seemed really happy I wish I knew what her happiness felt like. I looked over and narrowed my eyes at a glaring Jasper he was really annoying.

Alice pushed open a door and I was amazed at how open and yet dark her whole personality still shone through. She smiled and looked around biting her lip. I wanted to go to sleep maybe then I'd finally escape all of these thoughts. I looked over at her. " So I'm going to take the floor?" I asked her looking at the bed that was on the floor made up and I went to move. She stopped be by moving in front of me and I stopped instantly afraid of what was going to happen. I looked around and saw Jasper at the door. Geeze," Uh do you want me to go Alice?" She shook her head and handed me some clothing. " here are some pajama's go get changed." She said and walked over to Jasper. I looked at it and sighed but walked to the bathroom.

I was in the bathroom changing folding all my worn clothing and sniffed myself I smelled like peaches I smirked she was way more girly than I thought was my normal type. But she made everything different and I wanted this different and that scared me. I shook my head and turned on the water. I splashed it on my face and shook my head," Lock everything up Avery it doesn't matter maybe after today I never talk or speak to her again." I told myself looking at my reflection. No that wasn't going to help I was way to emotional for today I needed to sleep that's what I truly needed. I nodded dried my face and walked out seeing Alice slam the door in Jasper's face. "Do you want me to go Alice? I really don't mind your family is great but I feel like it wasn't the best thing to bring me here on such short notice." I said looking down at my feet.

She looked over at me and shook her head and smiled at me. "I'm sorry about him he's just really I don't know the right words to say but he's just making sure I'm okay. He says you look really upset and puzzled and at war with yourself or something. "She shrugged her shoulders at me and I just wanted to tell her he was wrong but that was exactly how I felt I just shrugged. I went to get into bed I was sleepy that was all. She again moved in front of me. "I'm taking the floor you get my bed." She said with a smile and got into the bed she'd made on the floor. I shook my head she was way to good to be true. But I nodded my head and got in and it smelled like her and it was interesting how good she actually smelt. She smelt of peaches but she also smelt like the woods fresh air and all. I took in a long breath and let it out. "Good night Avery." Her voice said in its whimsical tone.

I sighed and looked around and bit my lower lip. "Alice…Thanks for everything I know it may not seem like a bit deal but thanks for caring." I yawned again tuning out anything she was saying and then as I could start to hear her again. I caught the end of her sentences and it seemed like she was telling me that she cared a lot about me I was her best friend other than Rose but she didn't count the blond. I sighed and she looked over at me and asked me what was wrong but instead of saying anything, I decided that I'd pretend to be asleep." I really didn't want to think about telling her that I felt out of place and that the family didn't want me here. But I just played like I was asleep until finally I just felt myself fall in and out of consciousness. I was fighting it wanting to know that I could get up when she was asleep but her scent was comforting and next thing I knew I was asleep. I thought I could feel someone next to me but I was so out of it I was sure I was imagining everything. I just wanted to sleep and that was what my body was happily welcoming though my mind wasn't very accepting of it.

The more I fought my feelings for Alice the more my mind went into dream world and the more it thought the more my mind went to me kissing Alice and doing such dirty things to her. How my name sounded as she moaned it against my ear. I was almost ashamed to be dreaming this but it was interesting. I just kept sleeping and slept trying to feel her body against me.


End file.
